User talk:LollipopWut
Welcome ! |content= MarcusSanchez, Welcome to ! You're receiving this automated message because you made your first edit or comment. Thank You! We hope you stay here for good edits as a new member of this community. :First, please read our Policies before editing even more. Here are some links to get you started: :*''' ' allows you to view any new or recent activity done on the wiki. :*' ' allows you to view a randomly selected article from the wiki. :*'Questions?' If you have any questions feel free to leave a message on the the associated with each article, or you can send a message to anyone's talk page. :*'Make sure to every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! :*'User page''' - All users have their very own user page. is where you can write about yourself and many other things. Also, make sure all the actions you do- editing, commenting, chatting, etc., are following the wiki's policy. Please note that if you are younger than 7, you must not reveal your age. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PuffleXTREME (talk) 15:03, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Happy Editing! |width=100% |id=stone }} Edited MY Page i ad to Undo your edit cuase you do not permisson to edit my apges from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 16:05, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh, so sorry, very much. MarcusSanchez:Make seasons with me! 09:41, August 9, 2015 (UTC)MarcusSanchez Join Me on Chat Join me on chat PLZ from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 12:03, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Almost at 300 edits I am almost at 300 edits, just a bit more and it is done! MarcusSanchez:Make seasons with me! 13:59, August 11, 2015 (UTC)Marcus6643 300 edits! Yay! I did it guys! 300 edits! Hooray for me! MarcusSanchez:Make seasons with me! 09:57, August 17, 2015 (UTC)Marcus6643 Yes Yes we are i`m haven ben just very busy lately so sorry if i don`t add to it i`m busy ojk so sorry i`m busy from 20:41, September 2, 2015 (UTC)20:41, September 2, 2015 (UTC)20:41, September 2, 2015 (UTC)20:41, September 2, 2015 (UTC)20:41, September 2, 2015 (UTC)20:41, September 2, 2015 (UTC)20:41, September 2, 2015 (UTC)20:41, September 2, 2015 (UTC)The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 20:41, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Please stop Please stop messing up seasons. For a storm: Put this: (Storm Strength) (Name of storm) Hurricane Hugo Signed �� are awesome�� at 20:36, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Reply: I know. I just keep on forgetting to do so. Sorry. MarcusSanchez (talk) 22:56, September 9, 2015 (UTC)Marcus6643 New Signature Test Tell me what do you think! ����MarcusSanchez | Let us speak. | 10:19, September 10, 2015 (UTC)MarcusSanchez Nice. Btw, could you tell me thes url of Puffle's secret page? Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 00:29, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure, but don't tell anyone this though. Here. ����MarcusSanchez | Let us speak. | 05:08, September 19, 2015 (UTC)MarcusSanchez Hai come back to everythingpedia chat --AnimatronicHurricane (talk) 07:02, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Join RCW Join Real Continents Wikia! �� are awesome�� 17:04, September 19, 2015 (UTC) No thanks. Besides, i am not interested in continents. ����MarcusSanchez | Let us speak. | 04:38, September 20, 2015 (UTC)MarcusSanchez Busy yes i`m bust i hvae three seasons to complete and i`m enjoying the Full Version of PC Minecraft Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 11:40, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Marcus the collab season ended with no names retired to day was the deadline i didn`t know that it had to be finished since none of us worked on it it has ended ok Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 11:53, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :( Heads up on the new BlueMessage , you will love}} [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] • [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'Talk']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|'Blog']] 13:28, October 11, 2015 (UTC) MarcusSanchez My Own Talk Junior Administrator and Chat Moderator of HHW 16:08, October 11, 2015 (UTC)MarcusSanchez OK Im back on chat now, MS, if you want to join me wsc (talk) 11:53, October 14, 2015 (UTC)wsc Koppu to be a super typhoon YOU NEED TO WATCH KOPPU - ITS SET TO BECOME THE WORST TYPHOON EVER!!! PRESSURES ON THE GFS ENSEMBLE SHOW AN 860 HPA OR LESS STORM WITHIN A MATETR OF DAYS...BE CAREFUL, NOW!!! wsc (talk)wsc Hey This is frank , how are you? HeyMyNameIsEdd (talk) 05:00, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Back hi, im back on chat if you want to join me again wsc (talk) 11:49, October 21, 2015 (UTC)wsc same as above Hypercanelayten123 (talk) 14:57, November 2, 2015 (UTC)wsc